Dicing with Death Episode 119
Recap Day 16 Leon steps though the portal under the full move and arrives someplace the same yet different. The sky is different, full of brilliant green an yellow hues, and the trees outside the circle are thicker. The Silver Fox follow Leon looks different, looking ethereal now. The elf and Matilda are almost out of the circle. Leon tries to follow the two of them, but loses them quickly. Leon returns to the stone gateway. There is a man sitting on top of the gateway smoking and the silver fox. The silver fox transforms into a humanoid robed person. Leon asks the former-Fox about finding a wizard in this world. The Silver Fox explains there is no wizard on this side of the portal, and it is reckless for Leon to come here without a guide, before disappearing. Leon then talks to the man sitting on top of the archway. The man introduces himself as Fanno. Fanno is slender and 6'4", wears a green vest and trousers, receding hairline and big red muttonchops, smoking a pipe. Leon offers Fanno money in order to learn magic, but Leon left behind his money behind on the other side of the portal back at his camp at the standing stone. Fanno follows Leon back though the portal. Day 17 It is now sunrise when Leon gets back. Leon leads the way back to the standing stone. After a few hours they arrive at the standing stone. Fanno starts a lesson on the language of magic, but Leon fails to learn "Read Magic" again. Leon is unhappy with Fanno. They part ways, with Fanno heading to a nearby cottage to steal a pie and Leon heading south to learn to Read Magic another way. Leon walks for 5 miles before resting, trying to get enough distance from Fanno. Day 18 Leon wakes up and after learning some spells and wanders though the woods. By the end of the day Leon arrives at the edge of the forest and he sees a logging came to the east. Leon heads over to the camp. The lumberjacks are unwelcoming, but Leon pays them, so they put him up in the sawmill. Day 19 Leon wakes up to the noise of the loggers getting to work. Looking around the camp in the daylight, Leon sees that engines of war are being constructed. A lumberjack mentions they are in the shadow of Ashenholdt. Leon looks up the nearby mountain and sees a motte-and-bailey built into it, as well as a waterfall which is the source of the nearby river. Leon tries to get a job at the lumber camp, but the foreman warns him of the Redcloaks, and that it wouldn't be safe for Leon to work here. Leon follows the river north from the lumbercamp back towards Glenberg, eventually reaching the road and following it. Party way north Leon changesd his mind and heads south to Ashenholdt. Leon passes slow moving wagons along the road then reaches Ashenholdt at noon. A new wall is being built around the city. Leon is aware the Goldsmith's Union have a presence in the city, so he avoids their establishments and heads to the "Roasted Turnip" tavern instead. Leon pays for a room for the week. Over the rest of the day Leon learns the spell "Taunt". Day 20 Leon tries to learn "Chill Touch" but fails. Experiance Exp: 270 exp (+27 exp Prime Requisite) 10% bonus New Total: 5296 exp (was capped at 4999 exp last episode) Leon levels up Wizard to Level 3 Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Leon Episodes